Rin
Rin is a senior student and the protagonist's classmate. She’s the same age than him and she’s single. Naomi is her mother. Ayumi is her best friend. A male classmate called Ruysei would like to become her boyfriend, but she doesn’t seem interested. Saiko is her teacher. Personal information She is a lively girl and usually up for anything. She more than often drags Ayumi into her schemes. Despite her constant need to implicate her in any sexual situation, she easily enjoys the protagonist’s sexual availability. She lives with her mother Naomi in Eastside and never met her father. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 9:00 to 12:00 and 16:00 at 18:00) * Mainly: Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park; * Sometime: Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum, Downtown Karaoke, Southside scene; Each week-end between 14:00 and 16:00, she spends two hours in Ayumi’s bedroom with her. Usual bath hour: 20:30 to 22:30, usually before Naomi. How to please her: * Northside restaurant (padthai at 100 $ or full chines meal meal at 150 $) * Lemon juice (hospital cafeteria and Eastside conbini at 50 $ in both cases) * In mall megastore: Gamegirl (400 $), Laptop computer (600 $) and Home cinema (1.200 $) That’s expensive, but probably not that much useful for now: Rin’s affection raises easily! Intimate details Rin has a special blowjob action: masturbating blowjob (giving more sexen when she comes too) Sexual preferences: (2) in Lesbian and Threesome, (1) in everything else Sexen farming: when she reaches level 2, the daily duo special command is good to gain sexen with no Stamina cost (tribadism and then cum: 15 sexen from Rin and 15 from Ayumi). Unfortunately, only one stance available: not really farming, but it’s could be useful... and Rin and Ayumi are often together. Her masturbating blowjob special command allows gaining more sexen than usual with this command: 10 sexen for each stance. Secret: Rin doesn’t even know that she has a secret. How to unlock her? She’s automatically unlocked in day 1 sequence, with a couple of upskirts. At this occasion she is said to be clumsy, but it doesn’t appear anymore after that. How to raise her obedience? Rin is difficult to rise because after level 1 she must gain each new level with Ayumi and to raise both girls, you need to get enough Obedience points for each of them... and all this cost a lot of Stamina. The Athlete’s profile could be useful… and conveniently enough, Ayumi and Rin are often at school. * 1st Obedience event: during week-days in School art room (usually between 17:30 and 18:00). Rin asks the protagonist to show her his cock. After having experienced visual stimulation by showing her boobs, she tries to rub it and finally gets a cumshot on her breasts. * All following Obedience events: during week-end in Ayumi’s bedroom with Ayumi being present (usually between 14:00 and 16:00). Each time, Rin and the protagonist persuade Ayumi to try new sexual experiences. It starts with blowjob, boob strokes and fingering (level 2), vaginal sex one after the other and with a quick threesome (level 3) and finally anal sex (level 4), while Ayumi endures a quick an unexpected double penetration thanks to Rin’s belt dildo. The best you can do is to reach 2nd Obedience event during the second week-end: it lets you 13-14 days to collects the 25 Obediences points needed for Ayumi and Rin. As level 2 gives a lot of daily commands to both girls, you can easily raise them in one week (you need to gain 3 Obedience points by day for each of them: 20 Stamina needed) but you won’t have much time to take care to other girls. Passing from level 2 to level 3 in only one week is almost the same (it requires around 4 Obedience points by day for each of them: 30 Stamina needed). Level 4 is more difficult as you need 2x50 Obedience points: you must gain 8 Obedience points by day for each girl (70 Stamina needed) if you want to do it in one week. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Rin can and must be raised at the same time than Ayumi. Aside this, it’s difficult to raise some other girls when you focus on those ones. First of all because it requires a lot of effort to get enough Obedience points for both Rin and Ayumi, especially in only one week if you want to have a new level each week. However, as Rin is easily accessible in Eastside, you can have some occasion to raise some other girls who lives in this district: Aiko, Kana, Naomi, Hanae. You can always try to get one of them... Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily enjoys a lesbian tribadism with Rin. * Bonus daily events: ** Duo karaoke (anytime in Karaoke room with Ayumi being present, usually week-end from 16:00 to 18:00). The protagonist meets the girls singing at karaoke. If they are Obedient enough (level 2+), he can persuade them to study female or male anatomy, allowing either a pussy fingering or a handjob followed by a blowjob. ** Afternoon class peek (Tuesday or Thurday afternoon in the gym girls’ changing room, between 13:00 and 15:00). The protagonist spies Rin, Ayumi and Hikari while they are changing. If they notice his presence and if the doll mode is available for the three girls, he can doll all of them and ask Rin to ride him. If he calls Rin before being noticed (level 2+ required for both girls), Rin and Ayumi will join him at the 1st floor and offer him a handjob with a blowjob until he comes on her faces. ** Vibrator events: if the protagonist gives a vibrator to her (level 3+), he will be able to turn it on during school. First time, it's an unique special event that can be triggered in the morning only: the protagonist discover then that both Rin and Ayumi are wearing a vibrator : he can obtain a vaginal intercourse with Rin or an anal one with Ayumi (if level4). events will be added later. * Special events: ** St-Patrick special event: this event occurs when the protagonist meets Sarah (level 2+) anywhere in the museum during week-end. Sarah asks him to lead her kinky Irish friend, Deirdre, to the entertainment park. In the park, the protagonist and Deirdre have several opportunities to have fun with other girls. Rin is one of them and can be met in venue B, with Ayumi (of course!) At level 2+, the protagonist can chose to follow Rin in the Ferris wheel, and a blowjob challenge is made between Rin, Deirdre and himself. If he has a Fitness score of 40+, he can win this bet and cum on the girls naked bodies. ** Secret girl quest, 3rd step: Rin participates at the Origami’s orgy organized by the protagonist. She takes advantage of the situation to try bukkake with a lot of customers. The protagonist can participate to this foreplay and can also sandwich her in DP with two other guys. * Guest star: ** Naomi’s 4th Obedience event: Rin surprises the protagonist fucking her mother in the study room. If she’s level 4, she joins them and helps him to DP her mother with her belt-dildo. ** Lily’s 3rd Obedience event: Rin participates at the body exam in the classroom and fuck with the protagonist. ** Lily’s 4th Obedience event: Rin participates to the orgy organized by Lily. She’s fucked by the protagonist before being DPed by Lily. ** Shizuru’s 3rd Obedience event: at level 3+, Rin can be led by the protagonist at Shizuru’s home for a lesbian session. * Teaser events: ** Subway: when she’s in the subway in her work suit. If made at level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point for a discreet handjob and Affection +5; ** Waxing discussion: when she’s in school Cafeteria in her work suit and Ayumi is also present. Choosing Rin gives Affection +3. If made at level 1, the touch option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +1; ** Aquatic park: when she’s at the entrance or the lobby of the aquatic park in her casual suit. If the protagonist pays for both ticket (-10 $), Affection +3. If made at level 1, the help option gives an extra Obedience point for a quick handjob and Affection +2; ** The pretender: when she’s in the school main hall in her work suit. If made at level 1, she accepts to follow the protagonist in the toilets, which gives an extra Obedience point for a quick handjob with cumshot on breasts. * Special daily command, dailyduo: at level 2+, the protagonist can have a threesome with Rin and Ayumi. He can let the girls have fun together with tribadism or (Rin level 3+) fuck Rin as she licks Ayumi’s pussy. * Endings: ** Lover ending: when they both finish school, Rin and the protagonist are rewarded by a parachute jump. They have sex in the helicopter before the jump, Rin releasing cum from her mouh during the jump. Five years later: :::: - normal lover ending : Ayumi comes at their home when they are about to have sex. Rin accidentaly discovers her succube powers. After a theesome with a dolled Ayumi, the protagonist tells the truth to Rin about her real nature and finally lead her to her real mother. :::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 25 cum in Rin's pussy during the game): Rin and the protagonist are both at the university, before a visit with the gynecologist. As the protagonist is secretly worrying about their child's demonic ascendance, Rin needs more and more sex during her pregnancy because of her succubus nature: she makes a blowjob to the protagonist after teasing him and finally insists to have anal sex right now. ** Slave ending: the protagonist uses Rin being his sex slave to try to also get back Ayumi and Naomi, but it will take time without the glasses. Suit gallery (Will be added later) Category:Female Characters